The Lost Sayian
by Nefis
Summary: A sayian crashes into Earth and has power levels that surprass Goku. The last female sayian is looking for Vegeta. Why? Is there another plague amongst them? Will she only be trouble? If so, why does Trunks stay by her side? Trunks x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_With great power…comes great responsibility. _

_It's true. But what if great power is what you took with you?_

_Then, can I be reckless? _

_Because without you…_

_I am…nothing._

Chapter 1

Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, and Vegeta all gather around the table for breakfast. Bulla plays with her food while Trunks and Vegeta dig in.

"Is there something wrong, Bulla?" Bulma asks her daughter, concerned.

"I don't know why," she says, "but I feel like something crazy is going to happen today."

Trunks laughs, "Really? Like what? You break a nail?"

"It's possible," Bulla looks at her nails quickly, "I do need to cut them again."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow, "You care about your nails way too much."

"Yea, but it's so hard not to worry about them, daddy," Bulla whines as she runs to the drawer to take out a nail clipper.

Suddenly, a large amount of power is sensed by the sayians alone even Bulla, but they calm down after they knew no one could have that much power than Goku. Goku busts through the door with Gohan, Goten, Krillian, Android 18, and the rest of the Z fighters behind. Vegeta's eyes opened wide and so did Trunks'.

"Guys…I sense something strong and it's headed this way!"

Bulma takes out the power level gadget she had made years ago with Vegeta's tool that he came here with on his face. "It's above the charts! It's…It's…"

"No way," Goten exclaims. "The level is stronger than my father's!"

Goku wouldn't admit it but for a second, he was scared for the Earth. "We have no time to train. What the hell could this be?"

"I've never seen power levels like this before," Vegeta says quietly. "If we fight together, we might have an advantage. Alone, some of us might not last. The power level's triple Kakarrot's."

"Could it be from another planet maybe?" Android 18 asks. "I doubt anything on this Earth could possess levels like that. If anything, it must've landed here on a ship."

"Definitely," Goku agrees. "Whatever this thing is, it's in the city. I can feel it."

They all nod their heads as they wait…for their doom…to come.

Meanwhile, in an alley of the city, there is a hole present in the ground and in that hole, there is a pod. The pod opens slowly…too slowly. A boot kicked it all the way open and a hand extends from inside of the pod to the outer rim of it. "It" had arrived but "it" was…a girl.

The girl looked at her surroundings with oohs and ahhs. She had never been to Earth before but she had heard many stories about this place. Her waist length hair was a black, ivory color and it was straight, mostly, but bore a few huge waves at the ends, making it look like a waterfall. Her tan skin glowed in the sunlight and her green eyes sparkled as well. She walks away from the pod and takes a look around and see the Earthlings attire. Then, she looked at her own. She is wearing…the suit of a saiyan. Or at least that's what the people on her other planet told her. They told her everything before she left. They told her about the destruction of the planet she was born on, planet Vegeta. They told her about the deaths…the death of her biological mother and her biological father. They her that she was a sayian and could never be one of them. It's true. She never will be even if she wanted to. She didn't look like them. She sigh and think to herself, 'I might as well try to blend in. This bulky suit they gave me is not going to help'.

She passes a clothing store but then walks backwards, eyeing a tasteful dress and some pumps. The sayian digs in the pockets of her tights to pull out some gold pieces. Hopefully, this will cover it. After purchasing the outfit amongst a whole wardrobe of clothes and shoes, including a suitcase to carry it all in, she is amazed she got it all for just one gold piece. She did not need all the extra clothes but hey, why not? She walks around the city, tugging along her suitcase full of goodies. Only god knows how she stuck everything into that suitcase. A few men whistled at her and some even stopped to ask if she needed help carrying her bag but she paid no need to them and went about her business. "I'm here for a reason," she tells herself. "I need to find Vegeta.

Bulma fills her husband's hands with medicine and sensu beans just in case anything happens. Vegeta thanks her and kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Alright, do we have everything guys?" Krillin asks. Every last one of the Z fighters nod their head and they all walk out the door of Capsule Corp. but stop dead in their tracks as they are greeted outside by a beautiful young woman about Trunks' age…carrying a suitcase.

"Hello there," she says with a big smile, "would any of you be Vegeta by any chance?"

All was silent. Krillin looks at the power level tracker Bulma gave him and point it towards her. It's her. She's the one with the power level three times as powerful as Goku. Everyone looks at the radar except Vegeta and Goku because they can sense it better than the rest. This woman's power level radiates and glowed…but it was far too powerful…too dangerous.

Finally, Vegeta speaks up. "Yes, he is. And to what do I owe the pleasure..ms…?"

She comes closer, tugging the suitcase along. She then drops it to the ground and holds out her hand for Vegeta to grab. Noticing he refuse to grab it, she puts her hand to her side and sighs. "My name is Zesta. You were friends with my father, Yuuka, a long time ago. He was your trainer."

Vegeta's eyes grow wide. "Impossible. He never had any children."

"Or so he led on," Zesta tells him. "My father kept his family far away from his business. The month before Freiza killed everyone was the month my mother gave birth to me. They had little time and little supplies but they had only one choice. My father sent me in a pod similar to the one Kakarrot or Goku as you call him now, was sent in. I landed on a fairly large planet, fourteen planets away from the planet Namek. The people on that planet were kind to me and took me in. They cut off my tail a long time ago…when I was a child, hoping to stop whatever power I had since it was like my power source or so they thought but they were wrong. I only grew. They hate sayians but they didn't hate me. They tried to make me one of them but it never worked out so they told me to come and find you because that was my father's last wish. Even if he made it when you were just a little kid, he actually trusted you with the safety of his only child."

"Wait," Goku pushes Vegeta to the side, "so, you're a sayian?"

"Yes, and as far as I know, I'm the last surviving female one. I've tried looking for more but I couldn't. Sayian women were not in tuned with fighting or so I was taught. My age also slowed on that planet for some reason. I was in place for a long time…to long so it affected my aging so I don't really know my own age but I can pass for ages 18 to 21." Zesta nods her head. Zesta then hands Vegeta a torn piece of paper. The material could only be from Planet Vegeta. It's a letter from her father. It's proof.

"Wow," Goku smiles his huge smile. Always cheerful..even in the face of danger. "So, how did you get so powerful?"

"On that planet I lived on, they made me train day after day after day. They knew a sayian could beat them and that's why they did it. They pushed me past all my limitations, built new ones, and cause me to break limits over and over again so they could use me as a secret weapon just in case the planet is ever under attack. But the training.. it was nothing," Zesta shrugs.

Vegeta grins. "Fine then, why don't you show us your power then?"

"My power…" Zesta hesitates, confused. "Do you mean like…?" Then Zesta, without any yelling or blast of emotion, turns into a super sayian. Her hair tolds golden but does not stick up like the rest of the sayians..no…it was much to long for that. It flew around her head like fire…like flames even. She raises an eyebrow. "My power is not that great." She then turns back to normal. "I try not to use my powers as much as possible. I don't like fighting."

"Are you kidding me?" Krillin bursts out saying. "Your levels are off the charts!"

"They are nothing. I still have to train," Zesta rolls her eyes. She has no idea how powerful she is.

"Alright," Goku says in disbelief and then puts on a smile. "Let's see then. Spar with me right now."

Zesta raises an eyebrow. She's never sparred with another sayian so this ought to be interesting. But then, she looked at her dress. 'Thank god I put shorts underneath it', Zesta says to herself. "Alright, you're on Kakarrot." Zesta then hands Trunks her suitcase and follows Goku in the air. She's quick. She makes it to the air way before Goku does and then turns into a super sayian. Goku does so as well and they smirk at each other.

"Let's go."

***I love Dragon Ball Z...if anyone is wondering. lol. I was watching it again and then the thought hit me, who does Trunks marry? Vegeta Jr. is not his grandson but Bulla's. So, does Trunks have any children? It seems that his future after all the fights have gone out the door. I made up the character of Zesta. She looks kind of like a Megan Fox and Kim Kardashian combo if you need more of a visual. She's quite an interesting character in my opinion, having all this power for no reason. But as said, with great power comes great responsibility. Could this mean trouble for the Z fighters and the Earth? Or could she have come just in time? Is she a hero or just another menace? And what does Trunks have to say about all this? For all those questions to be answered, you will have to wait until the next chapter! But until then, REVIEW! I really want to hear your thoughts. 3 Nefis. ***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, I'll go easy on you," Goku smiles as soon as they hit the skies.

"There's no need to," Zesta assures, "Show me what you got."

They both turn into super sayians and Goku takes the first hit but as soon as his arm is extended, Zesta was behind him, kicking him from the back. That resulted in him falling to the ground right on his face. Vegeta then laughs loudly at Goku, "Kakkarot fell down," he snickered. He always did enjoy Goku's injuries. Goku then flies back into action and before he can hit her she mumbles something and a large bubble-like shield surrounds her. He ends up punching a force-field. Trunks and the others gasp at the sight of it.

"I have never seen anything like that," Trunks says, "Have you father?"

"No," Vegeta replies in his usual grumpy tone after his laughter ceased, "Every sayian seems to have its specialty. Goku has the spirit bomb for example. Maybe this is her secret."

"You're really good," Goku says and returns to his normal human form.

"Thank you," Zesta smiles and her bubble disintegrates into the air and her golden flame like hair returns to its normal black color. They both descend from the sky and land on the ground perfectly.

"That was amazing," Krillin runs up to shake her hand. Zesta shakes it, confused. "You must let me train with you one day! Please?"

"Sure," Zesta smiles, agreeing quickly. "I've never had a training buddy so this can't be a bad thing."

"You have never trained with anyone?" Krillin asks.

"No," Zesta answers. "On Namek, it was just me. I trained by myself. I never really faced a actual sayian before so sparring with Goku was fun."

Vegeta then clears his throat. "Now, that all that is settled. Zesta, you're welcomed to say with us."

"Really?" Zesta smiles.

Bulma, still shocked that her husband actually invited someone into their home (usually he was pushing them out. God only knows how many times he tried to find a way to trick poor Trunks to get his own house), nods her head. "Yea, you can stay with us. We even have a nice training room you can train in if you want."

"Thank you," Zesta smiles. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Trunks will show you to your room," Vegeta then crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and scowls so no one will look at him anymore differently than they already are. He can already hear it now.

_Vegeta's getting soft! -Piccolo_

_So… an old friend asks for a favor (to take care of his daughter) and he agrees instantly with no argument – no bribe but when I wanted to buy a new video game it's no! Training is important son. – Trunks_

_She's not prettier than me right daddy? – Bulla _

_Wow! You've really changed over the years, huh, Vegeta? – Goku_

_Let's all not piss him off. I'm planning to not get killed today. – Krillin_

_Awwwwwww My hubby is finally making progress! He's sooooo nice! This is may never happen again. I'm so happy. I'm so proud of you. – Bulma_

Vegeta groans at the thought of those voices saying such things. And Goku with that goofy smile of his. Urgh.

"Which room does she get, dad," Trunks asks.

Bulma then runs out of capsule corp (when did she leave? Vegeta spent five minutes figuring that out until she told them). "Here, I left for the keys. She can have room 157. It should be big and comfortable enough for her and besides, she's a female. We females need our space."

Trunks rolls his eyes. "Females."

Zesta retrieves her suitcase.

"C'mon Zesta," Trunks calls out for her. "This way." He opens the door for her.

"Coming!" Zesta calls out to him as she runs after him and then walks side by side with him, lugging around the suitcase. They step into the elevator and she practically drags it in there.

Trunks raises an eyebrow. "Do you need help?"

"No," Zesta says, "I'm fine. I just haven't been using my arm muscles in a while. The ride here was crazy."

"I can imagine so," Trunks nods his head. The two stand next to each other and silence lingers between them. They walk down the hallway in silence and then they reach her room: Room 157. "Well, this is it."

"This is it," Zesta repeats.

Trunks looks at his feet and then places the keys in her hands. "Well, if you need anything just come down stairs and find any one of us. We would all be willing to help you but I'm pretty sure you all got it covered."

"Thank you…Trunks," Zesta thanks him. Trunks. The name sounded sweet coming out of her mouth. Trunks agreed… but he would never say it. He barely knows this girl. She was beautiful. Certainly, she was gorgeous. But, all he knows is her name and her power level. She was a weapon for another planet. She can't be the one. In his mind at least. He nods his head, "no prob'," and starts to turn away. She opens the door and runs out the room, "Trunks!" He turns around quickly.

"Yes Zesta? Is something the matter?"

"Ummm.." a blush grew on her face. "This suitcase…it won't open. Could you help me unpack please?"

Trunks chuckled. "Sure."

***Sorry I have been so… lazy lately. School really took me hostage. But Hope you guys like it. I worked hard on it! Love ya! ***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What are these? _Trunks pulled a couple pieces of clothing out of her packed suitcases. He blushed when his hand found and his fingers laced themselves around a piece of fabric that he held up only to find out that it was a lacey white thong. He put the clothes away quickly and shook nervously. "Umm… Breakfast is at seven."

"Seven?" Zesta batted her eyelashes cutely without knowing the affect it had on poor Trunks who was quickly falling for the Sayian. "That is my training time."

_Great, she should have been my father's daughter rather than Bulla. They both train at the same time too? _Trunks was determined. "I would like it if you would join me for breakfast."

"Is that like food?"

"Yes, with like waffles, and eggs, and tastey things." Trunks was growing more nervous than ever. "Please? I would love to get to know you more."

"Alright, I'd love to."

Trunks then left the room and Zesta stared out her window.

Meanwhile, Trunks was pulled into the room where Gohan and Goten.

"Spill it," Goten demanded. "I saw the way you were staring at her."

Trunks blushed. "It's nothing. I just helped her unpack."

Gohan wasn't having it. "Tell me now."

Trunks sighed. "I do like her ok? I don't want either of you to mess this up for me. She's beautiful, kind, and powerful."

"In that long period of time, that's all you got to know about her?" Goten scoffed.

"I was trying to wrestle her suitcase. She had about 500 outfits in that one suitcase." Trunks shrugged. "Oh, and apparently, her training is at 7 in the morning."

"She sounds like Vegeta."

"That's the scary thing but I got her to agree to postpone her training to have breakfast with me."

Bulla knocked on Zesta's door angrily and once the door was opened, she walked in just as angry as she had came.

"Look bimbo, Vegeta is my daddy and I will always be the only princess in his life. Ok?"

"Of course, I was not looking to take your place. My daddy just told me to come here where it would be safe. I was a daddy's princess too," Zesta explained and somehow, Bulla softened and then looked around.

"Good. Now that we have that settled we can be on good terms here," Bulla looked at the scattered clothes and picked up a blue top that looked almost her size. "Oh my god, this is a designer! You've been on this planet for only a couple seconds and you got a whole suitcase of designers?"

"If you like that top, you can keep it. I have it in all different colors so," Zesta shrugs and Bulla's eyes bulged out as she hugged the shirt.

"I love you! Thank you!"

They hugged and Bulla said her goodnights and walked out. Zesta kept staring outside and then heard silence rumble through the house. Everyone's asleep. Finally! Now, she can explore this beautiful place!

Zesta jumped out the window and flew up to it and closed the window gently and sped off in the sky. Oh how the sky and wind felt wonderful on her skin as she sped. She twirled and spun around in the sky. She did not have that kind of freedom on the planet before.

That's when she saw a bright light cross her and that's when she saw it. A rock perhaps but it was traveling at a fast speed. She followed it and flew closer to the hunk of rock.

"This is not good."

She took her hands and created a circle of energy and threw it as it slashed through it a million times quickly until the meteor was only tiny pieces of granule. She floated down and analyzed the material. This was no regular meteor. It was designed. Someone sent it here as a warning. She heard a small squeak as from underneath a few pieces laid a small pod that had been placed in the middle of the meteor she had crushed. Cautiously, she opened the pot to reveal a pink and yellow tie dye puppy with rainbow eyes and a spring tail. "I know this creature is not from Earth. The dogs here are stranger looking and less colorful."

It licked her face.

"What's your name fella?"

"My name is…. I don't have a name," the creature admitted in a small but manly voice, indicating it was indeed a male.

"Hmm… I will call you Rain," She said, chopping off the "bow" part of the word so it did not sound too feminine. "What are you doing in a meteor?"

"To inhibit the Earth," he admitted. "I am very young so I don't really know the plan exactly but they sent me anyways as a test just in case I died or not. Regardless, I am still loyal to my planet. So, if you will excuse me, I must fulfill my duties and maybe find some other lady puppy and get a date."

"And where will you go?"

"I don't know," he said nervously.

"Why not just stay with me? I'm new to this planet too."

"Yes, I can quite tell. The flying and what not does not fit the description of a human being although you look quite similar to those creatures," he looked at her up and down.

She held Rain tightly and just as she was about to fly off with him a smaller meteor hit the two and they crashed into a crater in the Earth, both subconscious.

* Day off from school, feeling a little sick and worn out from all my musical play rehearsals. The big day's coming up in just two weeks. Whoo! But decided to sit and write a couple chapters for my fanfiction stories that people seem to be enjoying (that and escape from the hefty work of my molecule project for science lol) I hope you enjoy this. Please REVIEW! - Nefis*


End file.
